


You're The Best To Cuddle With

by pepecalum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Twitcam, basically michael tries to hide his feelings, luke is a little upset noodle, then he doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepecalum/pseuds/pepecalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael tries to hide his little feelings for Luke during the 5sos twit cam and then Ashton's plan to get them to notice their feelings for each other backfires.</p>
<p>or the one where both boys don't think they are good enough for the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Best To Cuddle With

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic at all so.. be nice :)

I hated the way I was feeling right now. 

Why was it that I knew exactly where Luke was and how he felt? It was so ridiculous how in tune I was with his emotions, more than my own. Right now we were in a hotel room in LA and the boys were preparing to do a surprise twit cam for the fans, since we hadn’t done one in a while. I had just woken up after a huge show last night where I probably stared at Luke too much, again. Fuck.

Everyone was moving around and putting on some clothes that were decent to livestream in. I moved my hair from one side of my forehead to the other, trying to get right. Calum was sliding on some pants and then he settled on the couch next to Ash who was already setting up the computer. I slid in next to Calum so we were in a row.

The gorgeous blonde entered and made a sleepy noise through his nose and my body instantly reacted. I turned my legs slightly so I could see him walk into the room and my eyes followed his body as he made his way over to the group. Luke flopped right next to me, leaving me no room to even think. His long limbs lined up with mine on the couch and I felt my heart flutter. Ugh, I was so into him it was pathetic.

‘Alright we ready to go boys?’ Ash asked, turning to give us all a once over, making sure we all looked appropriate. Calum nodded. Ash turned on the livestream.

Luke was still half asleep, I could tell. His hair was only half done and he had sweats and my Green Day shirt on. That made me even fonder of this boy. The others may not enjoy him stealing their clothes but I loved seeing him in mine. It was what I lived for. His broad shoulders filled out the shirt nicer than I ever could. God, Luke was so beautiful.

I knew I was staring too. It was something about him that drew me in and I couldn’t tear my eyes away. Come on Michael, look away. Now. My gaze helplessly trailed over his sleepy eyes and plump lips that looked more kissable than usual. Okay. Now I had to stop. I turned my head away from Luke to look at the computer screen. All three boys were looking at the reflection of us through the lifestream. Each one of the boys staring at me. Shit.

‘You done there Mike?’ Calum laughed. I looked away from the screen and down at my hand. Calum and Ashton started laughing at how they caught me staring so fondly at Luke. I couldn’t help but wonder what Luke was thinking. Slowly I took a look at the sleepy boy to my left. He was looking down at me, eyes glazed over. 

‘Better not get caught next time huh.’ Luke smirked. He looked back up to the computer where thousands of people were watching. That little bastard. I needed to get my act together. 

I slid back from my position as I moved higher up onto the couch. Okay. I can't let this thing I have for Luke show because if it does, oh god, it would fuck everything up. People would not like our band anymore. It would be all my fault. So I’ll shove these weird feelings I have for my best friend somewhere else. Somewhere where I’m not reminded everyday.

Ashton answered some questions about our tour dates and shows like the father figure he is. Calum pointed out the stupid things people said in the comments. Luke watched the inflow of comments on the screen and giggled when the boys said something funny. I curled my hands further into my jumper to keep reminding myself not to stare. But who was I kidding, I was just watching Luke through the screen anyway. 

Oblivious to how I was feeling, Luke tugged on my pant leg to get me to look at him. He made a pouty face and grabby hands out towards me. His signature move when he wanted a cuddle. He knew I never resisted. Fuck him.

Slowly I slid down so I was sitting next to him again and instantly Luke latched on, wrapping his arms around my torso and leaning his head down to my chest. I reacted by placing my arms around him and looking back at the screen. He sighed in content.

I had to remind myself we were still streaming, in front of thousands of people. Just act natural. Don’t act like you are completely in love with this boy.

Luke nuzzled his way into my neck and whispered, ‘You’re the best to cuddle with, shhhh.’

My heart just about exploded at that, he had no idea. Still, I had to keep it cool.

‘Shut up Luke.’ I said back, slightly higher than a whisper. I think the twit cam heard that one. Well, at least they wont think I’m completely in love with him now.

‘Luke and Mikey you look like such a cute couple’ Ashton read from the screen, laughing as he did so.

I had a heart attack right on the very spot. I didn’t dare reply, I just hoped Luke didn’t laugh in my face about the comment or every little shred of hope I had built up would be destroyed. But instead, Luke murmured an ‘uhumm’ and wrapped a leg over my thighs. 

IN YOUR FACES GUYS, I wanted to reply because I’m pretty sure I was on top of the world right now. Luke hadn’t denied it.

I shifted in his grasp so I could hold him better. I felt Luke’s stare up at me. He continued for a solid couple of minutes and I could feel his eyes burning on my face, him examining my features. This made develop a sly smile. That asshole. I hope he could feel even a quarter of happiness I get from looking at him. I knew I was getting soft, but I knew I would never say these things out loud so I was okay.

The rest of the livestream went accordingly. I made little comments here and there but it was just really hard to function when the boy you are in love with is curled up cuddling next to you. I couldn’t help but trace little patterns into his back because every time I would, he would relax into my touch. Luke was being particularly needy today and I was loving it.

When Calum decided we had to go, he shut off the computer and fell back into the couch. Ash started laughing about the comments he couldn’t mention in the actual livestream because they were too dirty. I tuned out of the conversation when I felt Luke shift so his lips grazed my neck. My breathe caught in my throat and I froze up. He was so close. Slowly I felt the pair of lips start to kiss my neck. A blush crept it’s way up my face.

Luke was nibbling at my neck so subtly no one in the room would notice. But I sure as hell did.

‘Fucking hell Luke.’ I groaned. I slipped off the couch and started to walk away. This was not good. If I had stayed there any longer, I would have done something I would have regretted. 

‘So, what the fuck was that?’ Ashton asked, appearing from his room with a new shirt on.

‘What?’ I turned and around and eyed him, trying to calm myself down. 

‘Oh you know exactly what I mean. You and Luke?’ He asked, moving closer to me. 

Oh shit. I could cover it up if acted cool. Nothing had ever happened between me and Luke so why should I be acting like I have something to hide? 

Because you’re in love with him, idiot.  
‘So?’ Ashton prompted. I hadn’t realised that I wasn’t replying to his question. He was also in a grumpy mood from it being so early in the morning and I didn’t want to push it. 

Cover it up, you are totally not in love with Luke.

‘I have no idea what you’re talking about, me and Luke are mates?’ I answered. Hopefully that covered it. Luke and I were only mates anyway, it didn’t matter if I wanted it to be more.

‘Cut the shit, Michael.’ Ashton said, he was uncomfortably close now, getting up in my personal space. He was acting strangely, closing in.

‘I’ll help you.’ He whispered. ‘I can help you make Luke jealous.’

“What? He doesn’t even like me like that Ash, he wouldn’t be jealous.’ I whispered, I was feeling uncomfortable with how we were standing.

‘I’ve seen the way he looks at you Mike. He feels the same way.’ Ashton was staring at me, eyes searching mine, trying to get his point across.

‘I’ve tried to ease into it before Ash and he’s not interested.’ I sighed.

‘Trust me Mike, do this and you’ll have him. What’s the worst if nothing happens?’ He tried.

‘I guess so, I mean, do you think it will work?’ I whispered, leaning in, careful for Luke not to hear.

‘Yeah, just go with it.’ Ashton smiled and winked as he leaned in. He took me into a hug and I saw Luke enter from our room over his shoulder.

I knew what Ash was planning and I guess I could go with it, just act more coupley than normal. 

Suddenly I felt a pair of warm lips on the skin of my neck, kissing the surface. I gasped, unable to feel comfortable of what was going on. Ashton continued to hold me close, hands on my waist and face closer than I was used to.

From our position I could see Luke staring at us. Since I was so accustomed to his personality, I saw the flash of confusion in his face and the fall of his features. Luke looked down, subtly lifting his battered shoe and kicking the floor. Slowly he moved to the couch we were previously on and sat down heavily, running a hand through his hair.

Even in the sexual situation I was in with Ash all I could seem to focus on was Luke’s reaction. How was he feeling right now? Did he even care? I couldn’t seem to get Luke out of my head. 

I pulled away from Ashton and he looked at me and smirked. ‘Good Luck’ he mouthed and turned away into his room. I was left standing in silence in the middle of the living room. Slowly I turned to face Luke sitting on the couch and we made eye contact. He sat there looking at me with his eyebrows scrunched, lip ring rolling into his mouth. For once, I couldn’t figure out what Luke was thinking and that worried me.

I jerked my head to the direction of our bedroom in a signal for us to head over there. He instantly got up off the couch and trotted over to our room like a lost puppy. After I closed the door to our room I turned to face Luke once again to find him slumped over, sitting on our bed.

His hands had tufts of the sheets in fistfuls and his head hung low so I couldn’t see his eyes.

‘Luke?’ I whispered, taking a few steps so I was standing in front of him. I bent down so I was on my knees and put my palms on his legs. He didn’t respond.   
‘Hey, Lukey?’ I whispered again, trying to get him to look at me. Fuck, he was upset and I had no idea why. I had to fix this, it had to be me that did the damage so I need to fix this.

‘Do you like Ashton?’ Luke rasped out, voice husky. His eyes snapped up to meet mine, his glossed over. The image physically broke my heart in two. I felt my chest clench and I was surprised that I didn't start crying in that instant. Luke just looked so… hurt.

‘As a friend, yeah.’ I stuttered. My god, I had messed up, the thing with Ash hadn’t helped at all.

‘Cut the shit Mikey, if you like him then tell me.’ Luke’s face hardened and his lip ring sucking into his mouth. 

‘I don’t. I promise. Luke… you have to know by know that I wouldn’t do that.’ I said, quieter as I lost my courage. I took a deep breathe and let my heart out with it.

‘Luke, I-I know I look like a complete dick right now, a-and its probably because I am but I really didn’t mean to hurt you. God, you’re the only thing in this world that I really care about. I know that you probably don’t like me like that but its okay. How could you? You are the definition of perfect a-and you're so tall and you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. I just want you to know that I think I’m in love with you-No, I know I’m in love with you.’ I let out a huge sigh of breathe as I finished the last sentence. 

I hadn’t looked up while I said the entire thing, instead I opted for staring at my hands. I had probably messed everything up.

‘Really Mikey?’ Luke let out a laugh. He grabbed my chin between his delicate fingers and tilted it up until my eyes were meeting his. ‘You think I don’t love you?’

My heart beat out of my chest tightly. I searched his eyes, looking for an answer. What was he trying to say?

‘All those times that I hold you for too long, stare at you too much, want to kiss you interviews or tell you stupid flirty things is all because I’m completely in love with you, Mikey. For fucks sake, I ran to the couch and sulked when you were with Ashton just then. I guess we are both just huge assholes trying to contain our feelings.’ Luke explained, fingers still on my chin pressing down slightly.

I looked at all the features on Luke, in complete shock. He had just said he loved me.

‘Wait- you don’t mean like as in friend love, right Mike? Because thats totally not what I meant and if you were talking about how you love me in a friendly way then I totally just made this awkward.’ Luke blurted out, face turning slightly pink. I broke out in a smile at his adorableness.

‘No. Definitely not. I love you in a gay way.’ I laughed at my own sentence.

‘Oh good, yeah me too. I guess I’m totally gay- or bi. I don’t really know.’ Luke let out a relieved sigh.

Now that everything had cleared up, I had no intention of waiting to do things that I had lusted to do for years now.

Instead of replying, I pushed Luke back on to the bed and my lips met his. I straddled his waist and pushed my lips to his, both of us finally getting what we wanted. We hungrily moved together. Luke let out a moan into my mouth. I smiled into the kiss. This was the best thing I had ever experienced. We both continued for what felt like hours, moving with each other, finding out things that other liked. I found out that Luke loves it when I nibble his lip ring. I could could stay like this for eternity. 

Eventually we pulled away from each other, our mouths were bruised red and our faces flush. Luke had never been more beautiful.

‘I don’t think I’ve ever been happier.’ I whispered. We were so close, noses touching, legs intertwined on the bed.

Luke let out a ‘mmh’ and cuddled into my chest, finally where he belonged.


End file.
